


Daughters

by fairytalehearts



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalehearts/pseuds/fairytalehearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Unexpected Guest from the Future gives Olivia something she'd thought she lost: hope.<br/>“I don’t even know we were having a daughter and now we have two.” AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daughters

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote these as one-shots and then decided to post them all together.  
> Takes place in... I suppose an alternate season five.

Frown on her face, Olivia woke from an odd sleep with an even odder reality.

Normally finding a strange child lying on your chest; arm flung over your face, legs flung over your boyfriend, would cause a panic. But the little girl looked so at peace there, snoring softly on top of Peter that she couldn’t be bothered by it. There was always a reason for everything weird in her life and she wasn’t going to spend her morning in a bad mood over a child.

The girl’s dark hair was in a messy braid that had come loose in her sleep and upon further investigation she was faking .One eye opened slowly, not sure if she should admit to being caught, “I already had a nap, Mommy. I don’t want to sleep. Sleep is boring.”

She couldn’t be any older than five- and the spitting image of Peter, hair color, eyes.  Somehow she always imagined having blonde children, but she supposed the opposite was just as possible. Peter of course, was oblivious to the additional weight on his chest, snoring happily in his dreams.

The little girl plugged his nose and giggled as he jerked awake.  Peter’s eyes scanned the room quickly before settling on their child, “Something happened, I assume?” His tone was mainly directed at her but little girl Bishop was still sitting on her chest preventing her from moving.

She wiggled her way fully on top of Peter and perched on his chest, obviously amused, “I tried to bring Audrey but she didn’t want to come.”

This news would make Peter very annoying for the foreseeable future. Smug look plastered on his face, he gently enquired about the number of siblings she had, in which she held up three fingers. Mouthing the words ‘Tribe of Bishops’, Olivia couldn’t help but smack him with her pillow.

“Etta is sixteen. Charlie is fourteen. Audrey is twelve and I’m five. ”

The thought of four children pleased Peter immensely. On the other hand, having four children 11 years apart was not something she thought she was equipped for. Smile plastered on his face, his air of superiority showed no sign of stopping, “Let me guess. Your name is Natalie.”

“Yes! Are you psychic too, Daddy?”

Peter held up the notepad sitting next to his bedside stand and proudly displayed his list of baby names.  They were going to wait to name the baby- her list was much too long and had names scratched out and written in the margins. It was a big decision and there were too many choice- He had four names: _Henrietta Dunham. Audrey Marilyn. Charlie Walter. Natalie Elizabeth_. His sentimental side was showing.

They were perfect. Except for Henrietta. They’d need to call her Etta- Natalie’s stomach grumbles breaking the silence. She smiles Peter’s smile with Peter’s eyes and her cheeks blush and Olivia’s not sure it’s that easy to fall in love but it happens anyway.              

“I suppose we should feed her. Geneva Convention and all that.” Peter comments dryly before motioning to his current state of undress under the covers. Taking his cue, she kissed his cheek before standing up and heading for the door.

Natalie bounces after her and wraps her tiny hand around her thumb. Maybe it was the hormones but she tears up a little while her daughter holds her hand as they walk downstairs to make pancakes. Olivia thinks between the lines- Natalie knows where the kitchen is, and where they keep the giant blue mixing bowl Walter got them at Ikea. She doesn’t go for the pancake mix in the cupboard but for the flour near the stove. Walter and Peter were pancake elitists and they had to be made from scratch and something weird had to be thrown in and- this little girl knew all of that and more.

She assembles all of the ingredients on the counter and grabs the banana on the counter.

Glancing at the measuring cups, Olivia made an expectant hand motion for her to start measuring.

One hand on her hip, she pouts, “I’m only 42 inches tall, Mommy. I can’t reach.”

Something tells Olivia that hasn’t stopped her before. Lifting Natalie onto the counter, she starts measuring and putting things into the bowl for her to stir. She and Peter make this tiny little life and then three more and if she’s not careful she’ll cry all over her pancake batter.  The future wasn’t something she got to think about often, but this, this was a good sign.

Natalie is apparently an expert at stirring but not eggs because ‘they’re slimy’ and Natalie Bishop did not ‘do’ slimy. Not without a hazmat suit (Olivia was sure Walter had a tiny hazmat suit somewhere)

“This is nice.” She comments, careful to inch away from the stovetop when it’s turned on.

Olivia’s not sure how to respond to that. Her future daughter is perched over the island, her chin resting on her hands, while she flips pancakes. “Don’t I make pancakes in the future?”

“Not really. Everyone is always busy.” Natalie sighs. Olivia can spot a liar a mile away, but the five year old doesn’t seem to want to talk about the future.

Peter peels Natalie off the counter and sits her down at the table, “Well I love pancakes, so that’s a shame. We have this syrup rack with eighteen different syrups. Walter makes them for fun.”

“Do you have Persimmon Cinnamon Pineapplemon?!”

Grinning, Peter produced the small bottle from the cupboard and slathered it on her pancakes.

**

She doesn’t leave.

Olivia’s not even sure _she_ knows how she got here. They go to the park and feed ducks because that’s what they apparently do after pancakes. Bending down to pick up the discarded bag of bread she panics.  It hits her whole body and she can’t decide if she’s disappointed or crazy. They can’t raise a five year old. She’d need food and clothes and a bed and someone to watch her during the day while they’re at work. And after work because she spends most of her time in a moldy lab at Harvard that can’t be good for a developing child. She was supposed to have nine months to panic about all of those things and instead they have a little girl who needed their attention now.

“Peter, I still have my apartment.” She whispers, pulling Peter in by the collar. She wasn’t even sure if they were going to raise her or how long she was going to be with them because Future Olivia and Peter must want their daughter back, right?

“Breathe, Liv. Hormones.” Peter excelled at adapting, where she excelled at thinking things through. She could barely babysit Ella- and she was potty trained and Rachel would take her home afterwards. And hormones was a horrible excuse how dare he-

“I didn’t even know we were having a daughter and now we have two.”

A tug at her pantleg interrupts her mini panic attack and Natalie holds her arms out to be held. Peter grins, lifting her up into the air and heading back towards the pond. Watching her was- oddly relaxing. Natalie feeds ducks and quacks at them.

They quack back and she giggles. And giggles.

She tears up because it’s so precious and part of her suddenly feels at ease about everything- time travel and powers and they can go shopping and she can sell her apartment and if no one has come after her yet she must be staying for awhile.

Natalie had come back to tell her about the ducks and something about a weird frog with symbols on its back. Needing to sit down, she pulled Natalie into her lap and let her tell her story. Briefly wondering where Peter was, she glanced over towards the tree line where he last was and saw him talking to a familiar fedora and trenchcoat.

He jogged backed over towards them and promised to tell her later.

A quick stop at Target becomes a whole ordeal- she needs clothes and a bed and snacks and new crayons and maybe part of her had been hesitant at this point, but she buys some baby clothes and finally gets around to calling Rachel and telling her the good news. 

After they get everything unloaded, Natalie sets up her room, keeping all of her belongings on the left. Her pajamas are on and Olivia is exhausted, but Natalie apparently was used to keeping a different schedule.

“Nat, you can use the whole room.” Peter reminds her, pulling the covers up to her chin.

“Oh. In the future I share with Audrey because we’re little. But now Etta’s little.” She giggled before stopping abruptly. “Daddy, tell me how time travel works.”

Peter looks to her and she shrugs, “You’re the astrophysicist.”

He starts his spiel about different timelines, different universes and Olivia drags her new rocking chair into Natalie’s room and listens to him speculate about Observers and before she knows it she’d fallen asleep in the chair with a blanket over her.

Natalie sleeps on her stomach, her new stuffed bear under one arm.

Feeling something on her hand, she looks down and unfolds the tiny piece of paper in her palm.

‘She’s an Observer. September said this will happen again.’

Olivia swore.

**

Natalie loves Fringe Division.

She practically saunters into the building. Watching a five year old saunter was not as amusing as it would seem, because she tended to get underfoot.  She almost tripped three agents and the man delivering the water. They survived the weekend and now it was time to think long term. That meant telling Broyles.

“Hello Senator Broyles.” Natalie smiled clinging to Broyles’ leg. He gives her a concerned look before glancing down at the girl. “Hello…?”

“My name is Natalie Elizabeth Bishop. Of the Boston Bishops.”

“Are there other Bishops I should be aware of?”

“Well there’s obviously more Bishops but we’re the important ones…ASTRO!”

Natalie runs down the hallway towards Astrid’s desk and Olivia hopes that she doesn’t get into anymore mischief. Explaining the whole time travelling situation doesn’t go over as well as hoped but he provides them with a fake birth certificate and a stern lecture about following procedure.

“Does this mean I run for Senator?”

“The kid’s practically an Observer, Boss. It means in one future you ran for office, who’s to say that happens here. All I know is that I have to put her into preschool and since she doesn’t exist yet we’ll need some huge favors cashed in.”

Broyles, on principle hates giving Peter favors, but he starts making the calls necessary to fabricate someone’s existence. They get shooed out of his office and she gives a backwards glance towards Astrid before sitting down at the desk she rarely used to check emails.

The next stop is Walter. Olivia tries to think of how to break the news to him but fails miserably. Peter waves the social security card in the air before motioning towards the elevator.  The car ride to Harvard is jazz music and Natalie bops along after muttering something about ‘Needing someone to take her dancing’. Olivia added this to her mental list of questions to ask her later.

If her running and subsequent hour long conversation with Astrid were any indication, she figured there would be a similar reaction to Walter. Mentally preparing herself for Natalie’s mad dash for the lab, she parked the car and had one hand on the door-

While her daughter sat there obediently. Peter found her quietness odd too.

Olivia lifted her out of the car and grabbed her hand as they walked across the parking lot, past all of the college kids and towards the lab where Walter lived. It was still odd to think about, Walter being a shut-in without Peter, but it was nice to not worry about Walter sleepwalking into their room naked.

“Can I go to school here?” There were a lot of things Natalie understood but apparently not college.

Peter scoffed, “Maybe in 13 years.”

Natalie opens her mouth to say something but then doesn’t.

Just as she was about to say something in reply, Walter whipped the door open. “Good, good you’re finally here. I’ve made some marmalade for breakfast and I couldn’t remember if Peter liked Black or Whisky, which I know is Olivia’s favorite.”

He doesn’t even notice the little person attached to her wrist until he’s ushered them in the lab, and only had three stools set around the table.

“One…Two…Three… Four?  We have a guest? Who is this?”

“My name is Natalie Elizabeth. I was named after your mother. And my daddy’s mother. My name means Christmas in Latin. I’m the littlest-Daddy told me I was surprise because everyone else is older than me. We’ve never met, but I’ve heard all good things, Walter.”

Walter’s not sure how to react to her tone of professionalism, “Do you like English Muffins?”

“Did you bake them? Baked goods are better baked and not bought.”

“Yes. Of course I baked them.”

“Sure, why not?”

She grabs his hand while they head towards the table. She talks about swingsets and parks she liked to go to- ones with ducks but not too much poop.

“I’m sure they’ll get along swimmingly.” Peter pointed out handing her an English muffin already slathered with marmalade. There was also some cream cheese and- things were good. But if her daughter was an Observer that meant the other shoe would drop any day now.

**

“Natalie, you’re five.”

“So? I’m wearing my invest gator clothes.” Natalie responded, drawing attention to her little pea coat and black jeans.  She apparently inherited her father’s talent for misdirection. Olivia had wondered why she was so drawn to it in the store- when she should have realized it matched her own outfit perfectly.

“You’re not old enough to work with Mommy and Daddy. Yet. Or maybe ever.” Peter quickly corrects himself and pockets the forged birth certificate they received from Broyles. Natalie was apparently under the impression that they would take her to work with them but she was sadly mistaken.

“I could stay in the lab with Walter?”

“You could stay in preschool like a normal little girl.” Olivia suggests, motioning towards the brick building in front of them. Getting her in last minute required some major favors.  School supply shopping had gone over well, but her feet kept dragging all morning. They had gotten up early and braided her hair twice and done the ‘what should I wear’ routine for thirty minutes. Breakfast was another stalling tactic and by the time they left the house she had seemed to ‘forget’ what the backpack was for.

“So I have to paint and have a nap and pretend I don’t know physics and calculus?”

Peter picked her up and kissed her on the forehead, “Just because you know your 1+1’s and part of Einstein’s Theory of Relativity does not make you and expert, Allie. Now be good and brave and we’ll pick you up after work.”

“In the future I go to preschool at Fringe Division. Then you just take me home when you’re done with work.”

Kneeling down to straighten her jacket, Olivia wanted to make sure she was being clear, “Natalie, we love you. Have a nice day at school. And stay here, okay? Promise me.”

Natalie’s face scrunches together but she nods. Pecking her cheek quickly, Natalie ran over to Peter to hug his leg before running into the building.

**

She has three stitches from a rusty nail, a thief robbing pharmaceutical companies and on top of it all her daughter is in the back of the car when they end up going to a crime scene.  It wasn’t her first choice, but she had just picked her up from preschool when the call came. Astrid was on scene with Walter and they had no other babysitter-

Olivia silently hoped that she wasn’t going to hell as she pulled into the parking lot outside the shipping facility. Jerking the wheel to the right, Olivia gasped, almost crashing into September as he stood in the middle of the parking lot seemingly unaffected by his location. And the SUV that almost plowed into him.

“I will watch her.” He said simply, sitting in the car and bucking his seatbelt, “Little Bishop will sit in the car until her mother says. Otherwise I will make her and that will not be pleasant.”

Natalie showed September her trench coat, and he was obviously unimpressed. “You are much too small to be of use to your mother and father.”

“Natalie Elizabeth. Stay in the car.” Olivia gave September a silent thanks before jogging over to where Peter was examining the guards body. He had been shot with some sort of high grade laser that Walter was dying to get his hands on.

“Which one of us has a degree in thermodynamics?”

Not to be outdone, Peter rebutted, “Which one of us is in charge of the Science Division? This is a case Walter, as the head of Massive Dynamic you are consulting on an FBI Case-”

“Boys. Behave. You’ll have plenty of time to mess with all of the evidence back at the lab. I’ve got Teller and Parker on point with this-”

Peter didn’t like Hannah Teller but he wouldn’t admit that out loud. And since he was the first science agent on scene was officially his case too. Nodding his head towards Walter he jogged over towards Teller and her partner and Olivia hoped they could be civil while the case was active.

“Remember when it was just the four of us solving cases?” Walter reminisced, carefully boxing up the laser into an evidence box. Of course she did-it was only a few months ago, but now he had Harvard interns and she had a staff of 60 that would be doubling by the end of the month.

Ramona Parker fell into step behind her, camera documenting the crime scene. She was top of her class at Quantico and there were at least fifteen other assignments ready for her. Picking the Fringe assignment came naturally to her- her father was a biologist and her mother was a botanist.

“Our first official case- it’s exciting right?”

“Yes it is, assuming Peter and Hannah don’t kill each other in the process.”

“Agent Bishop is just used to working with you. And Hannah is- Hannah.”

Olivia supposed that much was true. Authorizing the corpse to be taken back to Walter’s lab, Olivia examined the broken lock to the warehouse. The whole garage door had been cut off instead of the  easily picked side door, “What did they take again?”

“Refrigerated shipping containers, shipping pallets and a forklift. If they wouldn’t have killed the security guard we never would have known it was them. They’re getting sloppy.”

“They’re also escalating. Something’s changed.”

Natalie’s asleep by the time she gets back to the SUV, Peter going over his notes on the hood of the car. He’s also stolen her reading glasses from her purse and was scanning over power schematics for a Massive Dynamic Issue Refrigeration Unit.

“I had Nina email these to me. This new unit has a battery that lasts up to 24 hours. They’re moving whatever it is soon because they just finished installing these yesterday and there haven’t been any other suspicious threats in hours.”

“As much as I would love to spin theory with you, Peter we’ve got a five year old who needs to sleep and an Observer staring at us from our back seat. And I’m starving. You need to call your little tagalong- that you handpicked from MIT, with your ideas.”

Peter did not look pleased with her for that comment, but it was late and they hadn’t eaten. They were no closer to finding the thieves or knowing their plans. All around a pretty crappy day. Helping him pack up, she noted that September was still buckled into the back seat.

“-Are you staying?”

“I promised Little Bishop I would tell her a “story” to make her feel better.”

“Feel better about what?” Peter asked, just as the stabbing sensation took hold in her stomach. Her eyes started to water and it felt like she’d been shot. Her vision blurring she managed to mumble ‘hospital’ before passing out.

“Liv?! Liv!?”

**

Olivia wakes up, tube down her throat to help her breathe, hooked up to too many monitors to be a good sign. Her lungs are moving but she’s not making them, and Natalie is curled up against September’s chest and Peter had fallen asleep holding her hand. He’d have a massive cramp for being hunched over her bed, but he wouldn’t complain tomorrow. She’d been in the same position more times than she could count.

Against her better judgment, she slips her hand out of Peter’s grip and pulls the tube out of her throat. Gasping for air, her throat burns and then the alarms start going off alerting the nurses. Peter’s hand gropes for hers on the blanket and when he doesn’t find it he panics-

“Liv?”

“What happened?” She rasped, oddly looking to the Observer for answers. But  September had disappeared and Natalie launched herself onto the bed. Running a hand through her hair she did her best to comfort her child, “Is the baby?”

Peter rubs his face, taking her hand again. “The baby is fine, but, Liv-”

 Natalie digs into the fabric of her robe and does her best to bury her head in her stomach, listening for the baby. He explains that her body is not taking the pregnancy well, and the condition that killed Rachel in the other universe was going to affect her.

“Peter- how?”

Natalie was obviously fine. So were the four kids they apparently had in the future. Glancing down at the tiny life talking to her stomach in German, she hoped that things weren’t about to go terribly wrong.

 

 

**

After five tests and four specialists- they all said the same thing: if she carried to term the risks were too high. A combination of her genes, brushes with death and the abundance of Cortexiphan- She or the baby could die and that wasn’t a risk they were willing to take. Olivia wasn’t even sure if she could die, but Natalie had plastered herself to her leg and refused to leave her side until they reached a decision. One of the doctor’s had jokingly said accelerating the pregnancy would solve the problem. Which reminded her of a case that this Walter did not work on, leaving her and Peter to try and remember a case from four years ago.

“This is fascinating, Son.”

“The baby came out, aged horribly fast and then died an old man in about three minutes. That’s after brutally ripping the mother apart.” Peter lamented, not even bothering to look up from his notes. She had done the best she could to help Peter, but she hadn’t gotten a good look at their notes the first time.

“Still fascinating. Now _creepily_ fascinating.” Walter amended and went back to his white board. “Astronomy! We’ll need rats, bears and maybe a horse.”

Astrid promptly covered Natalie’s ears before replying, “You want to test on animals?!”

“Unless you’ll let me have a human trial, I highly doubt my legacy will cringe over a few dead bears.”

Olivia debated the alternative but ultimately sided with Walter and Peter. Her lab stool was further away from the boys so she didn’t notice September until appeared behind them and scared Astrid. Again. The beakers she had been sterilizing broke on the floor, Natalie quick to step away from the broken glass.

“I must speak with Peter.”

The two of them shared a strange look, but Peter took his glasses off and headed off towards their office. They weren’t speaking very loudly, but Olivia saw September remove some files from his briefcase and hand them to Peter.

Peter shook September’s hand and then headed back towards his father. Apparently whatever the two of them had been talking about was enough to get them started in a new direction without experimenting on animals.

They accelerate the pregnancy.

One week later, Henrietta Dunham Bishop is born, eight pounds and healthy. They bring the baby home and Natalie is so excited. She coos at Etta and speaks to her in German while showing her homework to the infant.

Etta doesn’t cry.

Olivia just knows when she needs to be held or have her diaper changed.

The first time she actually does cry is when Natalie accidentally drops her bowl of cereal on the floor. She was apparently very upset about the Cheerios dripping down her face. Natalie does her best to placate her but she just cries and cries.

Natalie’s brown eyes scrunch up and she glares at her baby sister, and she stops crying instantly.

Walter always did say that the child’s mind made things infinitely possible and if she was going to have two with powers her life was going to be more complicated than ever.

**

“Marry Me.”

Olivia was exhausted. Her first day back at work involved chasing down another mad scientist, she was late to Natalie’s dance recital and in all of their running around they forgot to eat lunch and dinner. Then she didn’t make macaroni and cheese the way Natalie liked and after consoling her cranky child, she had the cranky baby to deal with. Oh the joys of having psychic children.

“I barely got into my pajamas, which I think are yours and they’re on backwards, and you’re going to ask me to marry you.”

Peter nodded and nuzzled her face with his own, his stubble scratching her face in its wake, “Hmmm.”

“Do you have a ring?”

Natalie’s hand shoots up from where she was apparently spying on them from the floor. The ring between her fingers was gorgeous, a green diamond in the setting that matched her eyes.

Peter was asleep before she put the ring on her finger. Despite his lack of romance she knew it was a big deal for the both of them. They had talked about getting married before she got pregnant but with the thefts and the kids she thought they had time. But maybe this was their time. 

The two of them had been trying to get Natalie to sleep in her own room, but she claimed it was lonely there without Audrey snoring. Maybe that could wait until tomorrow. Gently she lifted Natalie onto the bed with them. “I’m sorry I was late to your recital.”

“I know, Mommy.” Natalie whispered drifting off to sleep.

The morning was the same as any other morning. Peter made coffee, she made the toast and Natalie danced around the kitchen. He kissed her a little longer than normal when she wrangled Natalie in the car to go to school and his hand ran across her knuckles and over the ring. 

"We'll talk at lunch." Peter promised, moving to kiss Natalie's cheek. "You be good, kiddo."

"I'm always good, Daddy."

He laughs before kissing her again and heading into his car to drive to work. Walter had something that was of the utmost importance at Harvard, and even though it was the first Saturday in months they'd gotten off from work, he went in. Which left her for a girl's day which she supposed wasn't too bad.

They were already partners getting married didn't need to be a huge ordeal. Besides, plannning a wedding is out of the question. Work was busy as ever and Etta was teething soon-

"Those are excuses, Mommy." Natalie reminded her from the back seat of her SUV. 

Grocery shopping is one Natalie's "favoritest" things to do. If only she were tall enough to push the cart.

"We need eggs and baby food and diapers and pizza."

"We need Pizza?" Olivia smirked, watching Natalie freeze while putting it into the cart. Looking guilty, she still slipped it into the cart and continued rambling off the list.

Etta woke up half way into the produce section, her face scrunching at the mist floating on her face.

Gently dabbing her face, Etta seemed satisfied that her mother was nearby and started to look around the store for Natalie, "She's getting you some peas."

Natalie skidded around the corner, placing the baby food into the cart. With some Bridal Magazines.

"Mommy and Daddy are getting married and it's going to rain." Natalie excitedly told Etta the good news as they checked out. In German.

After the drycleaning had been dropped off, and the groceries put away and the laundry started she may have looked at the magazine for ideas.

Maybe.

 

**

“Etta, you have to be quiet while Mommy is sleeping.” Natalie whispered, gently opening the door to Walter’s old office.  She had tried to get a quick nap before Peter came back with the new evidence but that was over an hour ago. More thefts. More scientists showing up dead. Nina had Walter in Massive Dynamic on lockdown and professors were cancelling classes in the area- it was not a good time to be a forward thinker.

Opening one eye, Etta was floating in the air in front of Natalie, binkie in her mouth. She gently floated into her playpen and was promptly covered with a blanket before Natalie tiptoed away. Etta was upset about something and was trying to keep from crying until Natalie came back with her stuffed pig.

She whispered ‘No, I didn’t forget’ in German to her baby sister before joining her on the bed.

“What’s with the German?” Olivia whispered, motioning for Natalie to come closer. Her tiny body was always warm and the two of them huddled together underneath the sheet like they did it all the time.

“Etta likes German. She’ll learn German by six and Russian by twelve. She doesn’t like Italian.”

“What about Spanish? Japanese?”

“She already knows Spanish, Mommy.” Natalie laughs, her face suddenly going very still. For a little girl so full of energy seeing her hesitation was downright scary, “Mommy, do you have another gun?”

Words she never wanted to hear come out of her child’s mouth.

Her gun was out on the lab table. With her cellphone. Which Natalie apparently knew.

 She heard the glass breaking at the front door and prayed she wasn’t going to hell for what she was about to do. “Natalie. I need you to shoot at the front door to scare them away. And then bring my cellphone and my gun in here. Can you do that for Mommy?”

“I can try.” Natalie nodded grabbing her hand.

The clip emptied outside and she must have hit one of them because the others were scampering away while one stayed and yelled. The gun whips into the office along with her cellphone and Natalie starts dialing while she checks on the guy her daughter shot.

“Daddy! They have guns and I shot them!”

The robber can’t be older than 15. He looks so young and pale, and her hands are keeping pressure on his leg until she figures out a way to stop the bleeding.

Footsteps echo down the hallway and Peter has to skid to a stop to avoid running into the poor kid.

She finds herself saying “I’m OK, We’re OK.” She wasn’t sure if the words were true.

There’s too much blood and they need this kid to live.

His leg stops bleeding, the bullet gently hitting the floor. Behind her, Natalie crumples to the floor and Peter rushes to check on her, while she gets the kid into cuffs.

Etta doesn’t stop crying until Natalie wakes up.

**

She doesn’t let Peter into the interrogation room.

More than knowing, she’s seen what he’s capable of. He would kill the man that shot at his children. But they needed answers and Olivia wasn’t proud about having him detained, but it would give her enough time to interrogate him before Peter went off the rails with a coffee mug.

What she didn’t understand was why someone so young was doing this. He didn’t exist on paper and he was stealing and killing scientists- for what they couldn’t even guess. Tossing the file onto the table, she did her best to remain calm.

“My daughter is in the hospital because of you and your little friends. I’m not going to beat around the bush here kid, you’re going to be tried as an adult and you’ll be in a deep dark hole for a long time. You have no options, no plea bargains. If there’s any shred of humanity in you, you’ll help us stop these attacks and I’ll do my best to keep you out of a damp, dark hole.”

The kid had already slipped his cuffs and went to grab her hand. Their hands touched for a moment and it was enough to tug at her heartstrings.

“Natalie didn’t tell you about me did she?” He leans back in the chair, the same way she’d seen Peter do a million times. “My name’s Charlie Bishop. Test my hands for gunshot residue, I wasn’t stealing anything, I came back for my sister.”

Olivia can’t breathe.  Her lungs are moving but it’s not working. She’d been with them four months. They were going to Damiano’s for Dinner on Saturday. Natalie would order ‘pasghetti with a little extra for her baby sister’. She bought a new dress. Walter would watch Etta and now none of that was going to happen.

Peter whips the door open at entirely wrong time, “Natalie disappeared from the Hospital.”

“Damnit, Peter.” Charlie growls shoving past him out the door and disappearing.

“What the hell was that?”

Olivia was afraid they would never know. But she wanted to try.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fringe and make no profit from this work of fiction.
> 
> Also I am looking for beta if you are interested please send me a message.


End file.
